


Talking to Plants

by beer_good



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Fpreg, Spell Failure, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beer_good/pseuds/beer_good
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <b>comment_fic</b>: <i>Willow's pregnancy came as a shock</i>. Well, it would, wouldn't it. But there's a perfectly logical explanation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking to Plants

**Title:** Talking to Plants  
**Author:** Beer Good  
**Fandom:** _Buffy_ , roughly s6 without the angst  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Word count:** 400  
**Characters/Pairing:** Willow/Tara

 _BUFFY: We're just jealous. True love._  
_DAWN: Marriage._  
_BUFFY: Baby carriage._  
_DAWN: (eyeing Willow and Tara) How does that one work exactly?_  
\- "Seeing Red" deleted scene

 

**Talking To Plants**

After she explained it to Buffy, Xander and Giles, Willow stood there squeezing Tara's hand as hard as she could, feeling like that dream of showing up naked for class that she only had every couple of months nowadays.

"O...kay," Xander and Buffy eventually said at exactly the same time, which extended the awkward silence for another couple of seconds before Buffy continued. "So… you're pregnant?"

"Yup." Willow squared her shoulders and felt Tara squeeze her hand back.

Buffy looked back and forth between them. "OK. Um... How?" She seemed to realise how that sounded. "I mean, I'm sorry, but… um… who did - "

"It's ours," Tara said firmly.

"But…"

Willow took a deep breath. "It's ours and it wasn't exactly planned but we're keeping it and yes, we've been to the hospital and hooked me up to machines that go bing and it's a perfectly ordinary baby with no demony stuff at all, a-and I know it's unusual but," she gestured at Buffy and Xander, "your sister used to be a ball of green energy and your girlfriend is an 1,100-year-old viking demon and is this really that much weirder, and - "

Giles stood up and smiled. "I believe the word we're all looking for is 'Congratulations'."

Many increasingly warm and squeeing ("I get to be an aunt!") hugs later, Willow and Tara were finally alone in their room again. "OK," Willow exhaled as she sat down on the bed, "that could have gone a lot worse."

"You really think so?" Tara sat down beside her, kissed her forehead and put her arm around her. "They're your best friends, how did you think they'd react?"

Willow stifled a giggle. "Well, we still have to come up with some way of explaining how it happened. I wouldn't want Giles' head to explode from trying to find a British way of asking about our sex life."

"Can't we just tell them the truth?"

"You mean like, 'Hey, kids, if you live on a Hellmouth and your best friend's garden has been trampled by all sorts of demons for years until hardly anything grows there and you're trying to call on a few fertility goddesses to bless it, don't get caught up in the moment and have sex on top of an icon of Freyja'?"

Tara grinned. "That's, um, a very specific PSA, but…"

"Fine," Willow pouted. "We'll tell 'em tomorrow."


End file.
